Falling Down the Rabbit Hole
by Night Owl 93
Summary: Alice is a 15 year old teenage girl who falls into drugs because of her boyfriend X. a play on the drug references in Alice in Wonderland. 21st century and in the real world, not a dream. WARNING: drug references & 1 sex scene
1. Xavier

Mother was sitting at her desk working on a case. Mother was this town's most famous prosecuting attorney. She wasn't just famous for her wins, of which she had many, but for the ruthless brutality that she used, ripping the heads off everyone and anyone who got in the way of her victory.

"Mother, I'm going out with some friends."

"Be back before eleven." she answered sternly. With nothing more I left. She then made a pronounced 'ahem.' I turned and gave a formal curtsey and said, "Thank you Mother." She gave a firm nod and continued writing with her red pen with a heart on its end. After all these years her obsession with hearts has never ceased to astound me. As I walked down the hall, I passed the house bar where my father was sitting. "Where do you think you're running off to?" he shouted from within. I turned to him and answered, "I'm going to meet some friends. Mother said it was alright." Father stiffened and sipped his brandy. He didn't dare to contradict Mother. This home was a palace and she ruled as queen.

Outside the dark night was brightly illuminated by the city lights. I opened the gate which guards my house and make my way to downtown Palm Springs. As I walk down the sidewalk a small rabbit runs out of a hedge-bush. Déjà vu. Just like the first time I went to see X.

* * *

_It probably would have been a lovely day out were it not for the thick clouds in the sky. My cousin Chashira and I were both walking back home from school. Chashira lives with her mother, her baby brother, and their cook in the guest home behind my own. She's already changing out of her uniform as she walks, pulling off her tie, rolling up her skirt and showing off her long elegant legs, removing her jacket and tying it around her waist, and undoing the top few buttons of her white button-up shirt. "That's better." she purred. She reminds me so much of a cat with her thin body, long limbs, angulated face, and highly trained agility and nimbleness from years of gymnastics. "Don't like the uniform very much do you?" I asked sarcastically. _

_"No I don't. It's way too constricting."_

_"You should get used to it already."_

_"I think you've gotten a little bit too used to it. I mean, look at you. You look like a prissy little school girl."_

_"Perhaps it's because I am one."_

_"Well with a little help you could be hot. Let's start with this." She reached and pulled my black hair band out, allowing my long blonde locks to flow freely from my head. "Much better." she remarked. I frantically tried to grab it back but she held it so high above her head I couldn't reach it. "Chill out; you look fine." I gave up and dropped my arms to my side with a frustrated sigh. "Here, let me try something else." She tucked my hair band in her purse and continued her impromptu makeover. She undid my tie and put it in her bag along with my hair band, undid the buttons of my polo shirt and untucked it from my skirt, and removed my jacket. She then reached inside her purse and pulled out a mirror. "See?" she said showing me my reflection. "Like I said, hot!"_

_"I guess I do look . . . better." I admitted shyly._

_"Told you."_

_"Oh, thank you Kitty." I called Chashira by her nickname and scratched her behind her ear. She closed her eyes and grinned and leaned her head into my hand, purring like a kitten. "Ooh, Kitty, look." I whispered into her ear and pointing to a nearby hedge-bush. "Ooh it's a wittle white bunny wabbit," she whispered back, "Let's get it!"_

_"Alright, on the count of three. One . . ."_

_"Three!" she shouted and dived after the rabbit. The rabbit sprinted off and Chashira and I both ran after it. We chased it through the park yelling, "I'm gonna bwast ya ya wascally wabbit!" I was so close and I lunged at it, missing it by an inch and landing in a patch of tiger lilies. The white 'wabbit' ran and disappeared down a hole. I stood up and wiped the dirt and grass from my uniform. Mother was not going to be happy about this. Chashira chuckled, "Nice going."_

_"Shut up." I snapped. Another voice spoke, "Guess Bugs got away again, huh Elmer?" I turned in the direction from which the voice came from. Lounging relaxedly on the park bench was the person who spoke. I recognized him from school, not only by his uniform but because he has been the object of my obsession ever since I first saw him. He was just so handsome, from his chiseled face to his beautiful silver hair to his perfectly fit body. He was still in his uniform, except his sleeves were rolled up, showing his biceps and revealing a tattoo of a 10/6 on his right arm, his tie was undone and hanging from around his neck, and the top couple buttons of his shirt were undone. I shyly tucked my hair behind my right ear and tried desperately not to stammer out, "Y-yeah, I guess so."_

_"So what are you doing here X?" Chashira asked suddenly. His full name was Xavier but everyone calls him X for short. "Enjoying this lovely day." he answered. Chashira squinted and nodded her head in response. He turned his head to me and tipped his purple sunglasses down his nose and scaled me down and up with his emerald eyes. "And what's your name?" he asked. "Alice." I answered, twirling my hair nervously in my fingers. "Alice, huh? You ought to change it to Beautiful." he said sweetly. I couldn't help but smile and blush. Chashira just rolled her eyes. X took a sip from his bottle and held it up to me, "You want a sip?" he offered. I took the bottle from his hand and, before taking a sip, asked, "What is it?"_

_"Tea." he answered. I muttered, "Oh." and took a sip. It tasted delicious but had a bitter undertaste to it. I swallowed a mouthful and released the bottle from my lips, licking the excess from my lips. X inhaled deeply as I did this. I blushed again. "Mm, this is good. What kind of tea is this?" I asked him. "Long Island." he answered smiling. My eyes widened in shock. I've drunken champagne at party's that my parents held but I've never drunken real alcohol before. He chuckled in amusement, "What, you never drank before?"_

_"No I have not." I answered shoving the bottle back at him. _

_"Jesus, you don't have to freak out; it's not that big a deal."_

_"Yes it is!"_

_"It's true; her mother will kill her." Chashira interjected._

_"Well who is your mother?" X asked. Chashira answered, "Her mother is Counselor Liddell." putting an emphasis on the name. _

_"Whoa, I guess that would make it a big deal. Well, what Mommy won't know what hurt her." he winked and took another sip from his bottle. Chashira rolled her eyes again, "Well we better get going. Alice?" she gestured for me to follow her and I did. "Hey Alice." X shouted after me. I stopped and turned to face him. "See you tomorrow?" I nodded a yes and he tipped his hat, and Kitty and I continued walking home. We walked through the iron gates protecting our home. Chashira handed me my hair band, my tie, and my jacket back and continued walking to her house while I entered mine. As soon as I walked in, Mother shouted, "Where the hell have you been?!" I stammered, "I-uh-I-"_

_"Speak clearly, chin up, and stop twiddling your fingers." I dropped my hands to my side and lifted my head up straight and answered as clearly as I could, "Chashira and I stopped in the park for a few minutes."_

_"And why are you only wearing half of your uniform? And why is it so filthy?"_

_"Chashira gave me a makeover and when we went through the park I fell in the grass."_

_"Foolish, clumsy girl. Do you realize how much your uniform costs? And you know you are not allowed to remove a single article of it until you come home. Well, you are grounded for a week and you get to wash this yourself. Now get going!" She turned and walked off. I changed into some more casual clothes and washed my uniform. I then went to my room and worked on my homework. _

_The next day at school I met X at lunch. We had no classes together being that he was a junior and I was a mere freshman. We talked, we laughed, we wooed, and sure enough he asked me to go out on Saturday. I told him I couldn't because I was grounded, and he asked me out for next Saturday. That I answered yes to. _


	2. First Time

_The day my sentence was up, I met X after school. "So do you want to go out later?" he asked. "Sure!" I answered instantly. _

"_Good. I'll pick you up in an hour. Until then," He lightly kissed me on the cheek and left. I smiled giddily and walked with Chashira back home. "So what were you and X talking about?" she asked me. "He's taking me on a date." I answered smiling as giddily as before. She then remarked, "And you think your mother's just gonna let you go out with some guy she's never even seen before?" Oh no! I never thought of that. _

_I ran upstairs to my room and rummaged through my oversized closet to find something appropriate to wear. But what would be appropriate? I had no idea what he was planning for our date. Then I found the perfect thing: a deep blue dress that accented my curves and went down to just above my knees. I put on a small white jacket and slipped on the matching shoes. A knock came at the door. I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could, but it was too late. Mother had already answered and X was standing outside the door. Before she could send him away, I rushed next to her, "Xavier, you're here!"_

"_You know this. . . boy?" she asked suspiciously._

"_Yes," I answered, "he's-"_

"_I'm here to take Alice on a date." X finished. "Really? A date?" she said, looking at me then back at X, with a huge grin on her face. "Well don't be shy. Come on in, make yourself comfortable." She held out her arm as a gesture of inviting him inside. _

_X was obviously prepared for meeting my Mother. He was wearing a clean light-blue button up shirt, khaki pants, and loafers. All this made him look very sophisticated and gentlemanly. Mother sat him down on the couch and asked him all the standard questions: how old he was, his intentions, what we were planning on doing, etcetera. Apparently X was taking me on a picnic. I was glad, something nice and simple. Mother dismissed us and X and I left for the door. _

_X and I walked down to the park. He pulled out a blanket and laid it out on the ground, then took out the foods and set them out. He handed me a veggie sandwich. Good, he knows I'm a vegetarian. After the sandwich, X brought out a flat white cake with dark red lumps on the top. "What is it?" I asked. "Eat and see." he responded, hovering the pastry in front of my face. I took and X wiped the crumbs off my face with a napkin. I giggled lightly and, licking my lips, said, "Mm, cherry tart."_

"_Very good." I looked down at my jacket and saw that I'd gotten crumbs on it. I began wiping the crumbs off and X said, "Let me get that." and gently pulled me out of my jacket, eyeing me while he did so. He folded it and placed it on the blanket, not taking his eyes off of me. "That's a nice dress." My face flushed bright crimson. "Thank you."_

"_It goes great with your eyes." he said, placing his hand on my cheek with his thumb next to my eyes. He paused, then slowly inched his face closer to mine. My eyes closed as his lips pressed against mine. A voice interrupted us, "Well, well, well, what have we here." Standing above us was a skinny-legged girl with her thick light brown hair tied into two ponytails on the sides of her head with a small mousy little boy hiding behind her. "What are you doing here?" X demanded. "The girl answered, "Oh I was just taking my little brother for a walk and I saw you here so I thought I'd come over and say hi." X sighed and gestured to her, "Alice, this is my friend Marsha and her little brother Dorian." I looked to Dorian, "Hi there little guy." He giggled adorably and hid his face in his sister's leg. "I know," Marsha said, "He's a sucker for blondes."_

_"Shouldn't you be getting home?" X said irritatedly. Marsha cocked her head, "Ooh, now you better be nice or else you won't get this." She brought her hand out from behind her back and held up an already opened Coke bottle and dropped it into X's waiting hand. He said, "Thanks." and took a drink from it. Marsha looked to X then me, "You two play safe now." and walked off, Dorian clutching to the bottom of her dress as if it were a leash. X handed the bottle to me and I started to drink from it. It tasted delicious, but somewhat different. Not bad, just . . . different. I gulped down at least five mouthfuls before X separated the bottle from my lips. "Tut, tut, tut," he chastised, "Don't drink it all at once now."_

_"Sorry. Just tastes really good."_

_"I know something that tastes even better."_

_"Oh? And what would that be?" He smiled and kissed me again, more deeply this time. His tongue was tasting my lips, begging for an invitation, and his hand cradling the back of my neck as he lowered me onto my back. I parted my lips and allowed his tongue in, my hands feeling his back while his hand, that wasn't on my neck, felt its way down to my waist. All of a sudden, every cell in my skin was a livewire. His lips on mine, my hands feeling his back, his hand now feeling my up my leg, every little thing sent miniature electric pulses through my body. X traced his lips along my jawline, placing light kisses, and began to slowly grind his hips suggestively into me, which caused me to let out low moans of pleasure. He traced his lips along my ear and whispered, "Do you want to?" I nodded and he pulled me by the arm into a shaded area patch of trees. Once we were in a more concealed area, lowered me to the ground and starting kissing me again. His hands traveled down and slowly removed my panties, then went to his pants and undid the zipper and freed his hardened cock. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a square plastic wrapper and tore it open with his teeth. Then, condom on, he slid himself into me. Out of all the sensations I had experienced before, this topped them all. Having him inside me gave me the incredible pleasure I have ever experienced in my whole life. My body felt like warm melted chocolate, ready for every drop to devoured by him. I had no idea how long we were there, minutes, hours, days? I didn't care; time was an illusion at this moment. I started to feel a pressure building inside. I tried to hold it, but I couldn't. My back arched as my insides tightened and a thousand fireworks made of pure sunshine went off in me. X reached his orgasm and collapsed on top of me. He pulled out and layed on his back next to me. We both laid there watching the tiny puffs of clouds float through the crystal blue sky. X pulled his pants back up and I slipped my panties back on. The soreness started to hit, but I didn't let it slow me down. _

_We walked back to our picnic spot. He pulled out a pen and wrote a phone number on my wrist. "Call this number if you want to do this again sometime." I examined the number, the ink shining in the sunlight, "I will." and lifted myself to kiss him. I would definitely be calling soon._

_

* * *

_

**End of flashback.**


	3. EAT ME

* * *

That was almost a year and a half ago. X and I went on many dates after that, dates mainly consisting of drug-induced, knee- tearing, mind-blowing sex.

X was sitting on the bench with Marsha and were both resting their elbows on Dorian, who was looking quite exhausted. X smiled and walked up to me. His eyes were red and he staggered slightly. He was definitely drunk. He said, "Hey babe, glad you're here." and gave me a deep kiss. I could taste the alcohol on his lips. He pulled away and took a drink of his "tea". "Are you drunk?" I asked him.

"Hey, I'm not drunk! I'm just really buzzed."

"You're just in time for the entertainment." Marsha said, her words slurring badly. She clapped her hands twice and boomed, "Dorian! Again!" Dorian stood up and sang, "_Twinkle, twinkle little bat. How I wonder what you're at. Up above de world you fwy, like a tea twain in the sky._"

Marsha and X were gripping their stomachs and bursting with laughter. I couldn't help but laugh myself. I had to admit, it was adorably funny. X collected himself and staggered up to me. "I got something for you." he said and pulled out a pink sweetheart with EAT ME on it pinched between his thumb and index finger. I opened my mouth willingly and he placed the candy on my tongue. "What is it?" I asked. He answered, "Wait and see." and started kissing me. I started to feel and strange rush go through me. I opened my eyes and pulled away.

X's hair had become a hundred silvery serpents, hissing and twisting, trying to get at my face. I looked at Marsha and saw that her ponytails had turned into rabbit ears and her face became a rabbit's with fiery red eyes. Dorian had grown whiskers and a tail and was crouched down and nibbling nervously at his fingers. X's eyes were glowing demoniacally and his face became flat and angulated like a snake. A red forked tongue wiggled out of his mouth in my face.

I shoved him away and ran. I didn't care where to, just as long as it was far away from him. As I ran, it felt like the ground underneath me was moving forward at the same speed as me, like the moving sidewalks in airports. I became afraid that even though I was running, I never left. I stopped and looked around. I was definitely somewhere else. Tears began to rise. My tears rolled down my face and dripped to the ground. I suddenly became afraid that I would cry so much, I would drown in my own tears. Just like that, the teardrops on the ground grew into a puddle at my feet and grew bigger and bigger. I panicked and began running again. As I ran, I went past two statues. When I went past them it seemed like their eyes followed me. I stood before them.

They were statues of two men in marines' uniform, both with the same face, same hair, and standing in mirror image of each other. The only difference was that the statue on the left had DEE inscribed on his collar while the one on the right had DUM written on his. "My, what curious figures." I whispered under my breath. The statue labeled DEE crossed his arms and turned to me. "If you think we're only figures you ought to pay. They weren't made to be looked at for nothing you know." he said leering down at me. He returned to his original position and froze back, then the one named DUM faced me with his arms on his hips and said, "Contrariwise, if you think we're alive you ought to speak." They both spoke with heavy British accents. DEE turned to me with his hands on his hips just like DUM. They were both standing there, glaring down at me, waiting for me to speak. I didn't know what to say. "I'm . . . sorry?"

"Well that's not right at all!" DEE exclaimed. "Yeah," DUM said, "Everyone knows the proper way is to say 'how do you do' and shake hands."

They said in unison, "How do you do?" and they both grabbed each of my hands and jerked my arms up and down. Before I could stop myself, I started crying again. DUM put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up. "Aw, now why you crying love?" he asked sincerely.

"Probably because you shook her arm too hard."

"What?! I didn't shake her near as hard as you did!"

"Do you quarrel sir?" DEE grabbed the handle of his sword at his waist.

"I do sir!" They both drew their swords and began to duel. I slowly backed away and felt two large hands grab my shoulders. I spun around to see a large man, a police officer, with dark skin and raven-black hair. I looked behind me at DEE and DUM. They were in their frozen positions I first saw them in once more. "Are you alright miss?" His voice boomed and made everything shake around. I winced in pain; his impossibly loud voice hurt my head. I looked up at him through squinted eyes. A breeze caused his black hair to flutter. To my shock, a crow flew from his hair straight at my face. I swatted it away and another came at me. He held my arms, telling me to calm down, and more and more crows began attacking. I screamed and began swung my arms around madly. They surrounded me and enveloped me.

Everything went black.

* * *

**I'm going to leave the story right here for now 'cuz i'm not exactly in this state of mind anymore.**

**So if i ever decide to continue this story, it won't be for a _long_ time.**

**So rate/review/comment what's already here :)  
**


End file.
